


Undercover Protector

by Originalpuck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Femslash February Trope Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originalpuck/pseuds/Originalpuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny doesn’t like being spied on. She's perfectly capable of trekking through the dark woods by herself, no matter what the body count is in that place.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Protector

Ginny couldn’t help herself. So far it had been a long and dark trip through the woods to visit her grandmother’s house, and she hadn’t had time to have breakfast. 

No, she’d woken up later than normal, and her mum had just shoved her out the door with the basket, talking about how it was either that chore, or de-gnoming the garden. And since Ginny Weasley had almost lost a finger to a particularly nasty gnome the last time she’d tried to de-gnome, well, the choice was simple. 

Still, that didn’t make her stomach any less hungry. And really, what was one missing muffin in a whole basket of them. Before she stopped, she glanced around herself. She knew that this patch of woods wasn’t exactly the safest place, so it was best to keep an eye on things.

Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, she dropped down onto a nearby fallen branch. Resting her feet felt nice, but even nicer was the blueberry muffin she unearthed from her basket. Just looking at it made her stomach growl louder than before.

Ginny was halfway through it when she heard branches cracking across from her. She was up in an instant, muffin all but forgotten. She caught a hint of white fur through the trees, and her breath caught in her throat, nearly making her choke.

A wolf. Great. Just what Ginny needed. But at least it hadn’t seemed to notice her. Yet.

She stood slowly, and watched the right side of her the entire time she picked her way through the underbrush and twigs. Every now and then she’d catch another glimpse of the pale wolf, darting through trees and then closer towards her, before backing up.

By the time her grandmother’s house was in sight, Ginny let out an audible sigh of relief.

A preemptive sigh of relief.

Because as soon as she figured she was safe, the wolf darted out from the forest and came right for her. She barely glanced over her shoulder as she dashed for her grandmother’s house. She was glad it wasn’t locked, and slammed the door shut behind her.

Her mum would have a field day about this. ‘I told you not to stop’ mixed in with ‘Next time I’m sending one of your brothers,’ and just about everything in between. So Ginny decided, as she caught her breath, that she just wouldn’t let anyone know.

Tossing her hair back, she waited until she felt more composed. She was in the dining room of her grandmother’s small cottage, and she knew her grandmother would likely be in one of the other rooms.

“Grandma, I’m here!” Ginny took off her red cloak – to match her hair – and walked into the other room, basket in her hands. Curled on the couch, as if it were her own bed, was her grandmother. She was even reading one of the risque books that she pretended to frown on.

Grandmother looked up, and smiled. Something about her smile was off. “I’m glad that you’re safe.“ Ginny kept her smile plastered onto her face, slowly stepping closer. Something was different about her grandmother. She couldn’t place it at first. “The woods are really dangerous lately.”

She shrugged her shoulders, as if it was no big deal. And that’s when she noticed it. The hands holding the book. The fingers were too large, and not quite as crooked as they should be. Her grandmother’s arthritis didn’t look present at all.

Suddenly the wolf following her made sense; the way that it had seemed just out of sight, avoiding her until just before her grandmother’s house.

Stepping even closer, Ginny leaned in, as if she was going to give her ‘grandmother’ a hug. When her ‘grandmother’ leaned up, Ginny reared back and then dumped the basket of muffins all over the head of her girlfriend, Nymphadora Tonks. “That wasn’t funny!”

Tonks’s body morphed back to normal. Of course it had been Tonks; she was a shapechanger, and her personal spirit animal was the wolf.

Tonks laughed as she shoved the muffins off of her. “Wotcher, Ginny!”

“I’m serious! Following me is _not_ cute.” Ginny was not laughing back. How dare she? Ginny had been legitimately worried. “Don’t you _dare_ do that again.”

Tonks managed to look sheepish in the blankets on the couch. “Sorry. But it’s so dangerous out there, I get worried, you know? Like the Parkinson girl that they found the other week. I can’t imagine something like that happening to you.”

“That’s because it won’t.” Tonks was a member of the city Guard, but that didn’t mean that Ginny couldn’t take care of herself just as well as Tonks could. “I’m not as clueless as Parkinson was. I can take care of myself.”

Tonks smiled, and hopped off the couch to hug her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “I know, I know. Fine, no more stalking you, I promise.”

“Forgive me?” Tonks pulled back and turned her nose into a pig. It never failed to make Ginny smile, and, despite her anger, today was no exception. Especially when she snorted through it and tried to sniff Ginny’s neck.

“Alright, alright, you win.” She was laughing, and so was Tonks, letting her face settle back into her favorite shape, pink hair and hazel eyes. Ginny loved her bright personality and hair, had the very second she’d met her. She was the only one she’d ever seen with that sort of magic, and it was amazing. But it wasn’t just her magic that Ginny loved, it was everything about Tonks, right down to her refusal to use her first name.

She leaned up and kissed Tonks, a soft peck to the lips at first. Despite her magic, Tonks didn’t bother with changing her chapped lips, and it was yet another thing about her that Ginny loved. Tonks followed Ginny as she tried to pull back, and then their tongues were chasing one another. Tonks tasted warm and like the cinnamon tea her grandmother always made.

As much as this was fantastic, Ginny pushed Tonks away in earnest this time. “Wait a second,” she gasped, between kisses. “Where _is_ grandmother?”

Tonks let herself be pushed back, trying to avoid any extra muffins, and failing. She fell off the couch, and the book she had been reading fell on her head. “She went out for bingo a half hour ago or so. With a guy.” She winked. “I think it’s a date. She told me to make myself comfortable, so I did.”

She picked up the book that had fallen on her head, then slid to the floor. “You wouldn’t believe the things that she reads.”

Ginny grimaced. She didn’t _want_ to believe the things her grandmother read. “How about you don’t tell me, and we can get up to those things on our own?” Bingo would last at least an hour, so they had time, so long as they didn’t get caught up in each other. Which wasn’t guaranteed, but it was definitely worth the risk.

“Well, I don’t think you can penetrate me with your throbbing member, but —”

“Ugh, I said NOT to tell me!” Ginny was both horrified and pleased. “How about you penetrate me with your tongue, so I don’t have to hear anymore about those books?”

This time it was Tonks who initiated the kissing, and before Ginny knew it they were laying down on the blankets in the living room, gasping and panting and squishing many a muffin beneath their intertwined bodies.

And when the time came, Ginny made sure to give as good as she got, making Tonks scream all sorts of things, and, thankfully, none of them had anything to do with her grandmother’s reading habits.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "au: fairytale" bingo space on my femtropebingo card. Also posted on [my tumblr](http://zombieannamilton.tumblr.com/post/111155267413/undercover-protector).


End file.
